RWBY: The Abandoned
by The Falcon's Scribe
Summary: The world does not care for all who inhabit it. Many people fall prey to the world's pitfalls and end up shattered. You call the people who crawl out of these pitfalls insane. They see themselves as the ones who understand the truth of this world. They understand that there are no heroes in this world. The only heroes in this world are fakes, they can't do anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Screams echoed through his head. Ugh, why are they screaming? Can't they see that he's trying to sleep?

Cracking his eyes open the slightest bit, he saw a trickle of red water. Red... water?

…

Scrambling away his mind was instantly awake. Gaze quickly darting around his surroundings, he saw that he was trapped behind some fallen debris. The trickle of blood was trailing from under the debris around that trapped him here. He couldn't move, something was pinning him down.

Screams echoed from out beyond the enclosed area he found himself in. What should he do? Should he call for help? But the screaming, what if the monster found him instead? Shivering in fear, he tried to block out the screams.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! NO NO NO NO! NO!" someone was just beyond the rubble that trapped him in and by the sounds of it was cornered by the monster.

The screams were suddenly cut off by a snap and then a gurgle. His body trembled even harder. The monsters were attracted to fear so if he was calm then the monster wouldn't find him right? But how can someone stay calm when it's like this?!

A low-animalistic growl came from the other side. He held his breath. Please leave please leave please leave.

The crunching of something being snapped underfoot told him that the monster was leaving… right? He still couldn't really move so he just laid there, shivering in fear.

It felt like days until someone lifted the rubble around him.

"Dust… Hey! We got a survivor over here! Someone get a medic over here! Can you hear me, kid? You're gonna be alright. The doctors are going to fix you up. Just hang on."

A man's voice called out. Having been surrounded by little light for so long, the sudden brightening up of his surroundings blinded him.

Suddenly agony shot through his abdomen. Crying out in pain, he began to fall asleep again.

"Dust. Sorry kid, but we can't leave that thing impaled in your gut for any longer. Who knows where that's been."

With his last few moments left awake, he saw his savior if only just briefly. It was no doubt one of the heroes his parents had told him about. One of the heroes who went around killing those monsters and saving people.

Those stories lied.

That life as a hero doesn't exist. It never did.

* * *

She knew that she wasn't wanted by the others in this place. She was always the outcast. The others never shared any of their toys with her. Some of the older boys called her a freak.

Staring at herself in the mirror, she could see why. Those accursed horns of hers were the reason!

There were also others like her at this place but their horns were different. She was the only one with horns so strange. The others were talking about her behind her back. They always stayed far away from her. She ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner alone. Even when she tried to talk to them, they would quickly try to end the conversation there or ignore her.

Ugh, why does everything have to be so frustrating?! Why did she have to be special?! It just made her life even more difficult!

The adults didn't help her either. If anything they were the same as the other kids. They often avoid her and the women would often spread gossip about her. She once overheard them and they were talking about how she may snap and devour the other kids, that she should be placed in a high-tech security prison in Atlas.

Devour the others? Why would she eat other humans? She was fine with just the food they served here. She just didn't understand why they would be scared of her. She even tried to put on makeup and all sorts of things to try to make her seem more attractive. But not one of them worked, all she did was embarrass herself more and more.

As for parents? She couldn't even remember them. All she could remember were the walls of this house. She just woke up here one day, with no memories of what happened before. She couldn't even remember her name, the adults were the ones who gave her the name she had now.

There was no support for her as the others alienated her away from the rest of the world. With so many people living in this house, and yet not a _single_ one approaching her as another person, the outside world would probably be no different.

She began to hole herself up in her shared room. She barely left unless it was to use the bathroom, eat, or because she had lessons to attend. That was all, the rest of the day she spent indoors with the curtains closed.

One of the kids asked how she wasn't cold with the curtains drawn almost like they _expected_ her to be frozen solid! How cruel were they that they would wish for her death?

The days blurred by as weeks turned to months and months turned to a year. Her pattern never changed, she would stay in her room for the entire day unless she had to leave for something or another.

Truly she was all alone in this world.

* * *

He couldn't fight back. That was his problem. When the older kids picked on him, he just meekly accepted it. Every errand he ran, every toy he got, he gave it all to them. They called it sharing but he knew better than that. But he was afraid. He was afraid to tell anyone else about this. He was afraid that they would think less of him because of that. But most of all, he was afraid of the bullies who do this to him.

So when those older kids who picked on him asked him to join their gang, he couldn't turn them down. He followed them around town as they picked on more and more people. He never did any of the picking on though, he would always be standing there, staring at the ground in shame.

Whenever the older kids were about to get in trouble, they would put all the blame on him. With him lowering his head in shame, it would look like he was admitting to being responsible. Once again, he couldn't bring himself to fight back. He just followed whatever they told him to do.

That was all he did… he followed.

As the days went by, his parents' relationships became more and more strained as he got in more and more trouble. The stress from work and their troublemaking son was too much for them to handle. As such, his parents divorced, all because he couldn't fight back. The responsibility for taking care of him fell to his mother.

His mother struggled to take care of him all on her own. It didn't help that he was still just as scared to fight back as before the divorce. He got into more trouble just because the bullies _knew_ he wouldn't go against what they told him to do.

As the police reports increased as the days went on, his mother began to get more and more stressed. Eventually his mother turned to drinking in order to cope.

He never hated himself more than ever. His mother was suffering because he just couldn't bring himself to take a stand. The drinking only got worse when they found that his father had died in an accident only a few weeks after the divorce.

This came as a shock to him and his mother. His father had only been alive a few weeks ago!

With everything about his family breaking down around him he finally snapped. One day when the bullies came to try and rope him into being their scapegoat again, he finally fought back. But his years of not fighting back showed as they quickly overpowered him. They knocked him out, not even sparing a second for him.

When he came to, he was surrounded by flames. As his mind began to connect the dots, he rushed home, ignoring the pain he felt in his head. Arriving at his house, he found the whole place on fire. There was no way for him to even try to save his mother. The flames engulfed everything around him.

Fire, what a fitting end for a traitor like him.

* * *

She loved to sing. Singing was her way of showing her appreciation for her parents and what they go through for her. Her songs would attract crowds of people, all flocking to get a chance to listen to her songs. She felt elated at the thought that her songs were reaching so many people.

She quickly became an idol and amassed a massive following. She was so popular that she heard rumors about how even Weiss Schnee couldn't match her.

Her parents were happy about her popularity as well. They were proud to see their daughter being praised practically everywhere.

Her social skills were fairly good as well. She got along with almost everyone at her school even after becoming an idol. However, this would be what led to her downfall.

The head of the Schnee Dust Company heard about her and invited her to sing at a party he was hosting. It was a win-win situation for the both of them; she got to sing and Schnee got the popularity. So she agreed to it.

On the day of the party, everything went wrong. White Fang members stormed the party and began to kill the people attending her concert. In the ensuing chaos, a round hit her eye. Pain she had never felt before, being raised in a peaceful life erupted from where her eye used to be. The pain caused her to black out which unknowingly spared her from being one of the many casualties counted among the people there.

Waking up in a hospital was bad enough. Finding out that she had lost an eye was also just as bad. But the thing that broke her was that her parents were among the many casualties. They had been in the audience as they always were. They had never missed a single one of their daughter's shows.

Her parents had no relatives, so the question of what to do with one of the world's most famous idols was asked several times. Eventually the decision to send her to an orphanage was made. The orphanage they chose was one that was near the outskirts of Vale, a place where not many should recognize her. This was to help her recover from the incident.

It was those Faunus that killed her parents, everything was their fault!

* * *

Four young children, scarred by a world that was unforgiving. It may seem like a fairytale, but just underneath lay everything that was corrupt. This world is a cruel, cruel place to be. But it's only those who see the world unveiled and can push through it all who truly deserve to be called heroes.

Fate is a cruel cruel master to please and its taken an interest in these four. Their lives from now on will no longer be their own, it will be for Fate's own amusement. Just as Fate had toyed with Salem and Ozma all those centuries ago, Fate will play with these four until they're broken.

* * *

**A/N: Welcome reader to my new story. Honestly, this is just something that's been poking at the edges of my mind and I couldn't really get it out. So I really couldn't write the right scenes for RWBY Volume Z without making it very dark. That and because I've recently been reading dark fanfics too. **

**This is what I decided to do in order to try to empty my mind of these dark, dismal ideas of Remnant. The result? Well, you can probably tell. I can't say that this sort of thing hadn't ever crossed my mind because for all the RWBY anime tries to make itself serious, it's still lighthearted overall. Most of the time you don't really see the stories of the people who aren't part of the A or B team and how they're dealing with the aftermath of the events in the anime.**

**Now with that said, remember to follow and/or favorite to see when I'll update this next and remember to leave a review with **_**CONSTRUCTIVE**_ **criticism to help me improve my writing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Nugh," a groan came from the black-haired boy lying down on a bed. As the sun rained down on him from an open window he raised a hand in a futile attempt to block out the sun. "Ugh," he groaned again seeing his attempts fail.

Sitting up in the bed, he looked around the room. Blinking, he couldn't remember where he was for a second.

"_That's right,"_ he thought pressing a hand to his forehead. "_I'm at the orphanage_." For a second he thought he was still back at the hospital. Taking a look around the room a second time revealed that he was the only one still in bed.

"_Where'd… Oh no,"_ the boy grimaced as he realized what he had just done. Ms. Greenhorn was going to kill him!

Scrambling out of bed he quickly got changed and brushed his teeth. Rushing out of the boys' dorm he ran towards the cafeteria.

"Oh hello there Kuro," Ms. Holden said from behind the counter. "I see you're waking up as late as ever." In front of Ms. Holden was a tray with a slice of cheese on toast.

"Arigatō!" Kuro shouted as he picked up the toast without showing down in one of the few rare occasions where he actually raised his voice.

"Take care!" Kuro heard Ms. Holden call from behind him.

Shoving the toast into his mouth, he devoured the slice in just a few bites. It wasn't as filling as what breakfast would've actually have been but it'll do.

As he rounded the corner leading to the classes he had today he froze. He could hear the sound of Ms. Greenhorn's voice calling out names.

The orphanage that Kuro in was better than most others. But that was to be expected since the Valean Council has sponsored the construction of this orphanage in light of the recent increase in Grimm attacks. Those Grimm attacks often left many orphans in their wake and they were sent to the new orphanages to await either adoption or they were old enough to take care of themselves.

The classes the orphanage had were made in an attempt to keep the orphans who were going to be staying here for a while educated on their level. This way the orphanage wouldn't be releasing a bunch of delinquents out on the streets.

Of course, Kuro was just ten years old, he had no idea about all of this. Bracing himself, he pushed open the door to a resounding silence. All eyes were on him now.

Sweat was dripping down his back. Ms. Greenhorn didn't look much happier either.

"Mr. Haerth," she ground out. Uh oh, she usually only called you by your last name if she was angry. "I see your attendance is once again lacking. Tell me, what could _possibly _be more important than my lessons in English? You need proper language skills if you want to go far after leaving the orphanage."

"Yes ma'am," Kuro said quietly. Kuro wasn't usually a very outspoken person but his voice could be loud if he wanted it to.

Kuro quietly made his way to his seat as the rest of the class began whispering to each other.

"No surprise the Silent Berserker showed up late."

"You think he was beating someone up last night? Is that why he's late?"

"Watch out, he'll beat you until you're sent to the hospital just like what he did to Flamos."

"Scary."

Kuro was used to these sorts of rumors, it didn't bother him any bit. They could say what they wanted, all Kuro cared about was opening the eyes of the public to the lies that the governments of Remnant were spewing. No one who lived in the cities understood what it meant to be attacked by monsters and demons. The worst Grimm attacks they've suffered were minimized due to the Huntsmen.

"Woah he looks ticked."

"Shut up shut up shut up."

"Uh oh, quick change the topic!"

"Quiet!" Ms. Greenhorn shouted. Silence soon ruled over the room. "Now then…"

Kuro drowned Ms. Greenhorn's lecture out as his mind wandered. He could still remember the chilling screams he heard while he was both hidden and trapped underneath some rubble. He couldn't even feel the pipe that was stabbed through his abdomen at that point. It wasn't until that Huntsman pulled it out did he realize it had been there. Kuro's black eyes hardened as he remembered that scene that happened a mere three months ago.

* * *

At lunch, Kuro took his tray to the table he usually sat at. The Faunus girl was already there. The two didn't speak to each other. They merely just ate their lunches in quiet while all around them the canteen was in a ruckus.

The Faunus girl had black hair and green eyes with green horns sticking out from her hair. Kuro didn't understand why she was sitting all alone when he first came here and he never asked. It wasn't his business anyway.

"Well well well, I see the two of you are still sitting together," a voice came from behind Kuro. He didn't even turn around, there was only one person in the orphanage who would speak in that condescending tone. Gloria Fulthem, the social butterfly, the complete opposite of Kuro. Gloria practically radiated kindness, well… to other humans that is, when it came to Faunus she usually either ignore them entirely or has them act as her slaves.

Not only was Gloria's personality the polar opposite of Kuro's, but her appearance was also the complete opposite as well. She had bright blond hair and blue eyes although her left eye was covered with an eyepatch. If Kuro hadn't gone through what he had back in his town, he'd probably have fallen for Gloria at first sight.

Kuro mentally sighed, "_Well, there goes any hope of a _quiet _lunch."_

Gloria was unaware of Kuro's internal exasperation as she continued to taunt the Faunus girl. "What's wrong? Don't tell me your species doesn't develop claws until they become an adult."

Kuro's sharp eyes saw that the Faunus girl's grip on her fork began to tighten. This can't be good. Before anything could happen, Kuro quietly said, "Are you not hungry Gloria? I'm sure that lunch is ending soon. You wouldn't want to miss out on a meal, would you? Unless… you're trying to lose weight…"

"I-I Tha-That has nothing to do with this!" Gloria stammered.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure you look more… rounded than yesterday…" Kuro drawled in his quiet voice. Gloria's face turned red, whether, from embarrassment or rage, Kuro couldn't figure out.

"Kien!" Gloria called out to her companion. "The Silent Berserker is wrong, right?" Gloria asked desperately. Kuro was mildly amused that Gloria even considered what he said was true.

Kien Waherz was an odd one to Kuro. He was quiet like Kuro and the Faunus girl but Kuro sensed that Kien wasn't quiet for the same reason as him nor the Faunus girl. He seemed to be dragged around by Gloria a lot though. She seemed to treat Kien as a servant or a pet or something along those lines.

"Uh No!" Kien yelped before he lowered his voice. "I mean, no, uh… I think he's just messing with you…"

Kuro just tried to ignore the two of them as he focused on his lunch. Honestly, how was a boy supposed to eat in peace around here?

* * *

The orphanage had a backyard with multiple different activities. They were meant to see what the orphans had an interest in. For Kuro, it was sword fighting. There were a few training dummies set up for the kids to either shoot or slash. Kuro had found himself a frequent visitor here and that was how he found himself earning the nickname, "Silent Berserker".

Kuro had made his practice blade himself… well maybe not himself there was adult supervision, but he did all the hard work. The result was a simple one-handed long sword. It wasn't too elaborate in its design, just a hilt, guard, and blade.

Gripping his wooden blade, Kuro remembered what he had sworn to himself when he had first regained consciousness. "_I won't let another person go through what I did. If those heroes can't do it then I'll do it by myself if I have to!"_

This is why Kuro spent so much time getting used to swinging his practice blade. If he could get used to swinging around a weapon, then when he actually got one himself, he wouldn't be a complete novice.

Settling himself into his preferred stance, blade held diagonally in his right hand with his free hand just beneath the guard in a claw-like pose. His right foot was placed in front of his left. His knees were bent just slightly.

Then he rushed towards the dummies, rearing his sword back he delivered a diagonal slash at the first dummy. Then quickly swapping hands at the end of the swing, he brought his blade in a horizontal sweep. At the end of that swing, his sword switched back to his right, he spun before swinging up vertically while jumping. In the air, Kuro flipped the way he held the sword so now the blade was pointing downward. He moved his other hand and with two hands on the hilt, he drove the blade down on the dummy. This time, the bag that was the dummy's head spilled open, straw pouring out.

Kuro tried to catch his breath after going through those motions. That was one of the many sword combinations he's been practicing for the past few weeks. Today, he had finally done it, albeit it wasn't perfect, Kuro still went through the motions he had mapped out for it so that was at least one achievement.

A whistle drew his attention. Standing at the edge of the training area was Flamos. He was the most famous of the orphans in the orphanage because his heritage were all Huntsmen. Flamos planned to go down the same path as his parents so he often came to the training area too.

Apparently, he was the fighter at the orphanage before Kuro came. After Kuro came into the orphanage, Flamos grew more and more irritated with how well Kuro seemed to be doing. In the end, Flamos challenged Kuro to a duel in which Flamos lost.

But it was that duel which earned Kuro the title of "Silent Berserker". Flamos throughout the duel had tried to taunt Kuro, make Kuro slip up. It wasn't until he said that being a Huntsman was the highest of honor that Kuro's rage finally revealed itself.

Honestly, Kuro couldn't remember what he did, all he saw was the scene of that day. The smell of blood, the sounds of screams, the ever-growing fear. Even though that day was long past, Kuro still vividly remembered each and every detail of it. According to what he could overhear, during the duel, Kuro had gone on the relentless attack, abandoning all notion of defense.

He had broken through Flamos' defenses and proceeded to continue hitting Flamos even after Flamos had lost consciousness. The police even had to get involved in order to even get Kuro off of Flamos. They had to sedate Kuro in the end but even then Kuro was still whaling on Flamos for a good minute before Kuro finally fell unconscious.

"I see you've still been trying your hardest to catch up to me eh _Silent Berserker_," Flamos taunted.

"You want another broken rib?" Kuro growled.

"Ooooh, scary," Flamos mocked. "Too bad they had to get a Huntsman to unlock my Aura because of what you did. I doubt if you fought me again you'd win."

"Really? Is that why you're here? A rematch?" Kuro asked. "Fine. I'm ready anytime."

"That's what I like to hear," Flamos chuckled. "But I'm afraid if you were to even _touch_ me you'd be thrown in jail faster than how a Boarbatusk spins."

Kuro just growled at Flamos. This arrogant son of a Grimm really deserved what Kuro did to him during that duel.

"So you hear that Probie? You can't do _anything_ anymore unless you want to become Grimm-food out there," Flamos smirked.

"If you think yourself untouchable, then fine. Continuing living your pathetic dream," Kuro said.

"What's that? Speak up. Come on!"

Kuro just turned away from Flamos. Ignoring Flamos' attempts at trying to get Kuro angry, Kuro just left the backyard.

Prohibition eh? Jeez, what a mess. As he walked towards the back entrance however, a cry of pain caused him to turn around.

* * *

Jade didn't know what to make of the boy that sat at her lunch table. At first, she didn't pay him any mind except for the curious glance she shot his way the first time.

Usually, no one sits at her table except her herself. So when a new face came and sat down at her table—granted he was at the other end—it was a whole new experience for her.

However unknowingly, Jade had managed to somewhat befriend the black-haired boy. Although they probably never shared a word with each other, except for the odd apology, Jade couldn't help but feel as though the two of them had spent weeks talking instead. Perhaps it was because they both liked silence? The boy _did_ seem to get annoyed whenever the diva appeared to taunt Jade.

Today Jade decided to walk through the small patch of woods that the orphanage had. She said woods but really it was just a few trees that the orphanage planted close to each other. It was Jade's place of comfort, no one went into the woods but Jade so she had the whole area to herself.

As she left the woods, she spotted him. Jade still didn't quite catch the boy's name just yet. All she heard when he was referred to was that nickname, "Silent Berserker". Jade knew what it was like being labeled so she made sure not to call him that if she ever were to talk to him.

Usually, Jade would just acknowledge his presence and move on. But this time, she noticed something that was different. Another boy with red hair was charging towards the black-haired boy. The red-haired boy had a wooden sword out and was preparing to attack the black-haired boy whose back was turned!

Reacting quickly, Jade picked up a nearby rock and threw it at the red-haired boy. Her eyes were sharper than that of a human's—probably having something to do with her being a Faunus—so the shot was easy to make.

With a cry, the red-haired boy dropped his wooden sword. His face seemed shocked, as though he never expected to receive an injury. The black-haired boy turned around, attracted by the cry. Seeing the other boy grasping his injured hand, the black-haired boy scanned the area. Finally, he locked eyes with Jade. Although he didn't speak, he gave Jade a brief nod of appreciation then it looked like the black-haired boy said something to the other one before walking away. Whatever the boy said to the red-haired one, it made him angry. The red-haired boy stalked off back to the training area with his sword gripped tightly in his uninjured hand

Later that night, during dinner, Jade sat at her usual table. The black-haired boy soon joined her. He showed no sign of acknowledging what had happened earlier today, but that was fine with Jade.

"Hey," came a voice. Was that… _his_ voice? Blinking Jade looked at the boy. "Thanks for earlier."

"No problem," Jade said simply. "I'm… Jade… what's your name?"

"Why would you want to know my name?" the boy asked. "Why don't you just call me Silerker or whatever they're calling me now?"

"Well… it just seemed kinda rude to me… I mean, I know what it's like to be labeled as someone too," Jade said awkwardly.

The boy thought about it for a moment before responding, "Kuro."

"Kuro?" Jade said uncertainly.

"Yes, that _is_ my name," Kuro said.

"Well, nice to officially meet you Kuro," Jade said trying to sound friendly. Kuro just hummed in agreement.

From an outsider's perspective, it must've looked pretty awkward. Here were two of the quietest orphans in the orphanage trying to hold a conversation with each other for the first time.

The rest of dinner was uneventful. The diva as Jade called her in her mind didn't bother her this time. As Jade left the dining hall, she told Kuro good night to which he responded with, "Oyasuminasai."

"Huh?" Jade didn't understand what Kuro had just said. Kuro on the most part looked embarrassed as he was blushing.

"Er… sorry, that means 'good night' in the language my town spoke. Must've said it on impulse," Kuro said looking towards the ground.

"Oi-ya-u-min-a-sigh?" Jade tried to sound it out.

"You left out the s," Kuro said. "It's Oi-ya-su-min-a-sigh."

"Oi-ya-su-min-a-sigh," Jade tried again.

Kuro gave a small smile, "Correct. Well Oyasuminasai, Jade."

"Oi-ya-su-min-a-sigh, Kuro," Jade responded with a slight smile of her own. With a small wave, the Jade left for her own dorm all the while practicing the new word that Kuro had just taught her under her breath.

* * *

As night fell upon Remnant, the wheels of Fate begin to turn once more. This time, a new game was afoot. The cogs were spinning the other way. What will happen in the next few years, is unknown even to Fate itself for this is the first time this has ever happened.

As the wheels turn, all eyes are drawn to the centerpiece, four small, almost insignificant cogs, who were the only ones turning the right way. This should be very interesting.

A very interesting fate for Remnant indeed. Perhaps, it's time to check up on Destiny's chessboard and see how the pieces will fall in place.

* * *

**A/N: Okay here we are, a new story. Now as you can already probably tell, this story will be full of OCs. The focus shifts away from the main cast of RWBY to see Remnant through the eyes of the powerless.**

**Anyway, I have to finish tying up the first arc of this story so yeah see you later!**

**Kuro: Shouldn't you just say Ja ne since you've already used Japanese in this chapter?**

**A/N: Welp too late now.**


End file.
